


The Weather outside is Frightful...Nope that's it!

by SerenityShadows



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, F/F, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Stiles is Red Riding Hood, The Pack likes to chase Stiles around the woods, Unintentional Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened like everything seemed to happen to her nowadays, chasing after werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather outside is Frightful...Nope that's it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda-prequel to the songfics series but can be read as its own story if you want. There are a few very, very subtle tie-ins to BeautifulMonster but nothing major.
> 
> Just want to note, that these aren't in chronological order. They're in the order that I wrote them.

It happened like everything seemed to happen to her nowadays, chasing after werewolves. Apparently, Derek decided to make his puppies do night training and by puppies, he meant his pack and by his pack, he meant everyone including the token human. Namely, Stiles because Allison was a BAMF with any weapon they threw at her so she didn’t count. Scott had dragged her out of bed at 3 am and hadn’t even given her a chance to put on shoes before he was dragging her out into the early December air. They got to the slightly renovated Hale residence and Stiles was told to run. She was supposed to the Rabbit to their wolves like she always was and this time she ran farther than normal. Farther than what she knew of the territory, which was saying a lot because she was practically raised in the woods which she always found funny because even then she had a habit of wearing red and getting lost.

It happened just as she cleared a crop of trees. She fell face-first into a lake she never even knew was in the woods. She’d flailed around a bit in the freezing water before managing to get above the water. Now here she was walking away from the lake shore, soaking wet. She shivered, clasping her arms around her chest to keep in as much of her body heat she could. It also covered up her shirt which was doing a bang-up job of clinging to her skin like a second one and announcing to the world she was a girl and wow, didn’t you know that when girls are cold their nipples tend to get hard?

            “S-S-Stupid wer-werwolves d-d-dragging me o-out into a fr-freaking freezing para-paradise.” She muttered, her sarcasm lost in her chattering teeth. “Okay, Stiles. Where are you?” She asked herself, looking around. She shivered again as the wind picked up and ripped through her clothes.

 _Okay gotta keep moving_. She pushed through some trees and managed about a ten-minute walk before her legs gave out in exhaustion. Stiles wasn’t dumb. She knew that thin, wet clothes +Cold temperatures = Beginning stages of Hypothermia and she already had a few of them. She pulled herself to a nearby tree and curled up into herself, conserving her body heat. A few minutes passed and her eyes started to droop.

            _Gotta Stay Awake!_ She told herself, She couldn’t remember why because her brain was starting to get that delicious fogginess that just begged her to go to sleep and whispered _come on, just close your eyes. You’ll feel so much be-NO!_ She shook herself. She had to stay awake. Time started to blur and the coldness started seeping into her bones.

            _God, I wish I had a heater right now._ She thought curling up into herself more as the wind started blowing harder.

            “Stiles!”

She heard vaguely as Derek came into view. Her vision started to swim as he ran to her.

“H-Hey, D-Derek.” She said trying to smile at him but it was weaksauce at best.

He reached for her and hissed when he touched her skin. “Shit. You’re colder than Ice.” He said then he noticed what she was wearing and his eyes shuttered. “What the hell are you doing dressed like that out here, you idiot?”

“R-Really? In-insulting t-the p-p-p-person whose c-close to h-hypothermia r-right now?” she snorted then shivered, moving her arms from her chest to see if she could push herself up. His face immediately went blank and his eyes glued themselves to her face.

“Take off your clothes.” He bit out which caused her hand to slip and resulted in her falling back to the ground.

“W-What? W-what the hell, D-Derek? Why are you-OH MY GOD!” She yelped when Derek easily sliced through her shirt with his claws then did the same with her pants and underwear. “D-Derek, you d-don’t just-Oh. My. God. Your shirt. Why are you shirtless? She yelped again, noticing his lack of shirt, while trying to cover herself up.

“Would you just shut up? He said grabbing her arm, fingertips brushing accidently across her breast. She shivered again a bolt of heat went through her. His nostrils flared and she blushed but he just forced his shirt onto her then wrapped her up in his jacket. He lifted her up and immediately took off running into the woods. Sometimes in between, her eeping at him because she was worried about him dropping her and her body leeching warmth from his, Stiles eyes dropped shut and she fell asleep, nestled in Derek’s arms and surrounding by his scent wafting from his jacket.

 

************D/S************

 

“..iles?”

Stile groggily opened her eyes and saw her dad, sitting on her bed with a hand on her forehead.

“Hey, Kiddo.” He smiled gently, pushing her bangs back from her face. “You’re burning up.”

She groaned and tried to sit up but her dad pushed her back down.

“No. Just stay here. I already called the school. Just rest.” His phone cut him off. He looked down at it and let out a small curse. “Sweetheart, they need me at the station. Are you going to be okay by yourself?”

Stiles managed a small nod and he smiled at her, rubbing at her head before getting up and moving off the bed.

“Love you, Daddy.” She croaked out.

His eyes went soft and he smiled again, before leaning over and kissing her forehead. “Love you, too. I should be back by lunch.” He said before disappearing into the hall. Stiles shivered and pulled the covers tighter around her and went back to sleep.

 

************D/S************

 

            She woke up again however many hours later, feeling slightly better but still like her head was full of cotton. Her dad had come by around lunch, like he had said, and then had to go back to the department because someone was having a meltdown. He reheated her some soup she made a few days ago and fed her some before giving her some medicine. .She had knocked out again afterward so it was probably late afternoon now. She got out of bed, feeling a little dizzy but managed to make her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water for the shower and waited till it hated up before taking off her jacket and shirt. She sat in the tub, letting the water steam up the air around her. She breathed in the steam, letting it clear up her head a bit. She sat in the tub until the water began to run cold. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Thank god her dad had sprung for the good towels, the nice fluffy ones that hotels always seem to have. She toweled herself off and started to reach for her hoodie, only to pull back at the touch of leather instead of cotton. Derek’s jacket and shirt were lying on the counter In the place of her usual red hoodie.

            _Derek must have forgotten to take it back after he put me to bed_. She blushed an hook her head at the mental image that popped up in her mind at the thought. She stared at them for a few minutes, deciding whether to put them back on or brave the hallway till she got to her room and her perfectly warm, oversized police academy sweatshirt she borrowed from her dad in the 7 th grade and had never left her possession since. A chill went through and made her decison for her. She grabbed the shirt and pulled it on, noticing and feeling grateful for the fact it was clean of any bloodstains then slipped the jacket on. You couldn’t blame her, okay? They were really warm and she was still freezing. She made her way back to her room, toweling her hair as she went.

            _Thank you, Sharon for cutting it too short._ She mused, grateful for the way it dried faster when it was shorter.

            She tossed the towel into her hamper, back when she got into her room, then curled back up on her bed and snuggled under her covers. She was almost sleep when the window opened, sending a blast of chilly air through the room.

            “Jesus Christ,” she moaned pulling the covers over her head. “Shut the window. Shut the window. Shut the window.”

She shivered and the window immediately dropped down with a loud snap.

“Stiles.”

Derek’s voice did that thing where his questions sound a lot like statements.

She shivered again. “No, it’s some other teenage girl with pneumonia.” She snarked, pushing the covers just far enough back to glare at him.

He glared back and got closer to the bed. “You’re still cold.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers back up. “Again with the statement question. Yes, Sourwolf. I’m still cold and if you’re here for your jacket, Tough luck, buddy because I’m not giving it back until I’m warmer.”

He made an annoyed sound deep in his throat and she snorted into her pillow.

“Don’t bother getting grumpy. I’m not giving it-WHAT THE HELL?” She flailed when she felt the bed dip and  next thing she knew, the covers were being ripped away and a 6+ ft. werewolf with boundary issues were in their place. “Derek, you don’t just do that, ‘specially to the Sherriff’s daughter. He has access to guns and poisonous chemical and Ohmygod,you’refreakinghot!” She groaned and turned, snuggling into his chest not even caring about how it might look from the outside and how desperate she must look.

He rolled his eyes but moved his arms to circle her. “Werewolves burn hotter than humans.”

“Where the hell were you earlier?” She asked, in indignant anger. Hey, she just found out that werewolves were the equivalent of a human furnace and she could have been snuggling with Derek instead of being miserable.

“I had to go to work.” He said simply.

She gave a questioning snort. “You work?”

He rolled his eyes. “You all might think I’m a bum but I am capable of working and I do have a job.”

She snorted again but was too sleepy to think of something witty to say. They lapsed into a comfortable silence and soon, Stiles relaxed completely, wrapped in warmth and her breathing evened out.

 

************D/S************

 

Derek brushed her bangs back from her face and tucked them behind her ear, feeling and smelling the remnants of a fever. His wolf whined and wanted to snuggle in close to the teen and never let go. When he had found her collapsed in the clearing, his heart had nearly stopped because he could smell the beginnings of sickness on her and it sent his wolf into full blown-out panic mood. He had nearly lost it before she started talking to him. He went through so many emotions in that tiny space of time. Fear for Stiles, Pain because she was in pain, Anger at Scott for being an idiot, and Lust. Oh god, when he had smelled that tiny wisp of arousal waft off her, he nearly lost his control again. It was bad enough that he practically saw her breasts in all their petite and beautiful glory under her wet t-shirt and people, namely Stiles, wondered why he pushed her away and made her feel like she wasn’t a part of the pack. He wanted her in his pack way too much. But despite him not wanting to admit to it, the instinct to protect Stiles had trumped over everything, and he had given her his shirt and jacket, not thinking about the scent marking until later. He’d only cared about getting her warm and to her home. He’d told the pack to go home and brought her home, making sure she was tucked in tightly and warm. He’d planned to stay there until she was better and was willing to act as a heater for her, if necessary, but Camilla* had called him in for a small job around her store and told him it wouldn’t have taken long. It had taken them nearly the whole day to get the situation she was in under control. He’d been fidgety the whole time until Camilla had told him to go make sure his friend was okay. That woman always did have a six sense about people and in fact, Camilla reminded him a lot of what he pictures Stiles to be like when she got older.

 Speaking of age, sleep had made the teen in his arms seem younger than her 16 years and didn’t that just make Derek feel like even more of a creep.

 _2 years, Derek._ A voice sounding suspiciously like the Sheriff whispered in his mind. _2 years_. 

It wasn’t like he could help his attraction to the spazzy teen girl. After all, her scent was like catnip to him which if she ever found out he used that analogy, she would constantly hold it over him and never stop making jokes about it. She smelled like his favorite candy and home all wrapped in one. He took a deep sniff and smelt her scent and his combined. He groaned quietly, _2 years Derek. I’m Serious. I have a gun_ , but dropped a soft, gentle kiss to Stiles’ head and closed his eyes, relaxing into the comfort that was his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Camilla is an OC that is featured in a short drabble that goes along with this story and will be posted later.


End file.
